


You should be Angry

by NinjaNin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaNin/pseuds/NinjaNin
Summary: Loki shows up at Tony's place after the awful thing that was what people are calling the Civil War and he's undeniably pissed.





	You should be Angry

Loki clenched his fists.

  
"You should be angry at them, you should be furious with them. They  _ *lied* _ to you and just expected you to understand, as if your pain means nothing. As if  _ you _ mean nothing. As if this whole debacle won’t call into question their motivations or their trust or their  _ *love* _ ." He stared into Stark’s eyes knowing now that he wasn’t just talking about Stark anymore. "You should be mad at them." He repeated, unsure how to put the tightness in his chest, the wandering thoughts, the unease into words without giving away himself completely.    
  
Stark slumped, his body bowing underneath his own doubt. "Do I deserve to get furious." He said as plainly as someone describing a particularly boring and well known fact, and Loki only saw red.   
  
"Do you think that you are the only one whom has been betrayed? That you’re the only one whose friends have lied to them, whose co workers have lied to them, whose  _ *families* _ have lied to them because telling the truth would hurt them more? If you cannot get mad then why should they?"   
  
Stark blinked, looking at him as if he just compared fish to clouds, his voice carrying the same mote of confusion, "because I’m Tony Stark."    
  
Loki only felt his blood boiling, leaning in and asking once more. "And what makes you so special?"    
  
Stark slumped further, a crumbling castle on its last foundation. "I’m not special, you’re right, so who gives me a right to-- "    
  
Loki didn’t let him finish, pushing Stark off the bar stool onto the ground with a thump, causing him to squawk in surprise.    
  
"You're not anyone special Stark, but you’re going to sit there and tell me that no body betrayed should be allowed to feel anger? To express their emotions? That unless you hit a certain level of betrayal that you’re only suppose to sit there and take it with a fucking shrug. 'Oh well could be worse'" Loki mocked, watching with curdling satisfaction at Stark sitting there on the floor half pushed up staring at the god in shock.    
  
Silence hung heavy between them for a few seconds before Stark colored red and spluttered rising up. "Hey I never said that--"    
  
Loki cut him off once more. "You might never have said it explicitly but that is your meaning."    
  
Tony growled sitting up fully now. "You can't just put words in my mouth."    


Loki smiled, all sharp teeth and no humor. "These words are ones you put in your own mouth Anthony Stark."   
  
Tony rose up slowly, muscles coiled tightly like a prodded cat, and Loki smiled wider seeing it.   
  
They stared at each other in silence, before the Tony's hackles began to sooth, defeat once more taking over his stance. "Why should it matter anyway. It’s not like I matter."   
  
He turned as if to lean down and sit on the bar stool once more and Loki couldn’t hold back.   
  
Tony reeled from the hit, stunned and looking up at Loki terrified and the god couldn't find it within himself to care.   
  
"You matter because if you don't matter than who will? You wasted your whole life spouting out that cockspeil about saving the whole human race because they matter. You thwarted my whole damn invasion, driving one of your own punitive weapons through the wormhole to destroy the swarm. Are you seriously telling me that you seriously don't consider those people to matter? You came up with these binding contracts just to show that your people's voices and reactions matter. Are those for naught too? Does anyone who's been betrayed or hurt not matter as well? Any of them who's been lied to, which as the god of mischief and lies i can tell you has been all of them, do they not matter? A child whose learnt that their whole life was a fabrication and their real parents died long ago. They were only taken in as a pity piece or a pet. Do they not matter?"   
  
Loki was breathing heavy by the the time he finished, raw disgusting emotions welling within them, but he burnt them out with his anger as he watched Tony stark carefully. The man was frozen staring up at him with something uncomfortable on his face. Something close to recognition. Loki went in for the kill.  
  
"I guess then your parents deaths do not matter--"  
  
It was only his quick reflexes that kept him from taking a repulsor shot right to the face. He kept his guard up staring at the Tony Stark with fury written all over his face.   
  
"You wanted anger? Well here it is." He snarled before leaping towards Loki.   
  
Loki only smiled savagely and met him halfway.  
  
They tore up the living room quickly together, magical shots and repulsor blasts doing fast work to anything not unbreakable. The walls sustained a few extra holes in them, and most of the flooring was ripped up but they both still found space to sprawl out after their intense emotional fueled spar.   
  
Things were quiet for a while, only the sounds of their panting filling the room before Stark spoke up.   
  
"You know I had an intense fight like this before up in Russia, only I don't feel half as bad right now as I did at the end of that one."   
  
Loki snorted pillowing his head by his crossed arms. "Do not be foolish mortal. I wasn't even using an iota of my true strength against you." He drawled.   
  
Tony hummed in agreement already figuring that out himself but wanting to hear the god say it. It felt.. nice to know that he wasn't the only one pulling his punches for once. More than anything Steve could have said for him. He frowned at the familiar sinking thought and sat up slightly to look at Loki.   
  
"Did you ever forgive them?" No words were needed to be said on who.   
  
Loki stayed looking up at the ceiling for a few more minutes before looking Stark in the eyes with a tilt of his head. "No. I have not."   
  
Stark kept his gaze for a few more moments, not searching him but simply wanting to look at someone who understands. He nods and flops back gracelessly copying Loki's position. "I don't know if I can either."  
  
Loki snorted once more. "It's not only a matter on if you can or can't, but a matter of wanting. It is your choice. Don't let anyone take it from you. Especially not them." He turned his gaze once more to the wrecked ceiling, feeling for once slightly at peace with himself.   
  
Tony huffed out a laugh, "Hey I made you an offer for a drink a lifetime ago. Do you still want that drink."   
  
Loki hummed before saying in his most pompous of tones "I'll only sample your most elegant and expensive wines."   
  
Tony laughed for real this time, a loud filling laughter that Loki found himself joining in on in elegant chuckles. The laughter echoing between them saying not only was it okay for them to be angry, but it was okay for them to be healing as well.   
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely unbeta'd and I only did the cursory look through for grammar errors and such. 
> 
> I wrote this like at 2 am and finished it up at 7 am of the same day. It was just something I needed to get out. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
